The Gift of Brotherly Love
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Koopa Kingdom, and Bowser Jr., the Koopalings and the Koopa Troop are celebrating the holidays. Meanwhile, two certain twin brothers are enjoying their time together, and Iggy Koopa has a special present for his brother Lemmy Koopa, letting his brother know how much he loves him, and that their love is truly eternal. One-shot!


**Hey guys. I've come back, and decided to post my very first Koopalings story starring the lovable and huggable twins, Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. Now, I absolutely love these two so much, and think they've got a great and loving relationship together, like true brothers and best friends. I think Iggy Koopa is the best twin brother Lemmy Koopa could ever ask for. They're the best. Anyway, this one-shot shall be my Christmas story to all of you, so please enjoy and review. NO FLAMERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**~The Gift of Brotherly Love~**

It's Christmas Eve at King Bowser's Castle, and Bowser's minions are decorating the castle for the holidays. The Koopatrol and Hammer Brothers started decorating the Christmas tree, and placing the dark colored tinsel and garland onto the tree, while the Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas placed on the ornaments on the tree, and the Goombas fill the tree stand up with water, so it won't dry out.

"Man, I'm so glad its Chirstmas Eve." A Koopatrol said happily and put some snowflake ornaments on the tree.

"Me too, dude. We can finally relax now, since its the holidays." A Hammer Bro said smiling.

Some Magikoopas then used their magical scepters to create some beautiful Bowser-themed tinsel around the castle, while some Dry Bones and Koopa Troopas hung some Bowser-themed wreaths on the doors and windows of the castle.

"Looks like everything is ready for the holidays." A Boomerang Bro said happily, with a smile on his cute face. "The Koopa Prince and the Koopalings are gonna be so excited to see this."

"They sure will be, my friend." A Magikoopa said to the Boomerang Bro. "Speaking of them, where are the youngsters at?"

"Bowser Jr. and his siblings currently in their rooms enjoying themselves." The Magikoopa said and turned to the others. "King Bowser also said that he wants everything finished by the time they come out for dinner."

"Aright, enough talk, guys. Let's get everything finished." A Koopatrol said as he decorated the statues of Bowser in garland.

Meanwhile in Iggy and Lemmy Koopa's bedroom, and the twin brothers and best friends are enjoying their time together. Iggy Koopa is building something special that he said was a special surprise for his twin brother, while Lemmy Koopa is rolling around on his yellow circus ball, like an adorable and happy kid.

"I'm so excited, Iggster." Lemmy Koopa said happily as he rolled around on his circus ball, giggling cutely. "It's Christmas Eve!

"It sure is, Lemmy. I'm so glad we finally get a break from fighting the Mario Bros, and can finally spend some quality time together." Iggy Koopa said as he continued working on his project.

"Hey, whatcha working on, Iggy?" Lemmy Koopa asked in a rather cute tone of voice, making his brother giggle a bit.

"I already told you, Lemmy. Its a special surprise." Iggy Koopa said and ruffled Lemmy Koopa's cute rainbow hair lovingly.

"Aw, gosh..." Lemmy Koopa said happily as he giggled happily. "You know how to make a little Koopaling feel all funny and happy, Iggster."

Iggy Koopa smiled lovingly at his cute twin brother, he felt so happy that he had Lemmy Koopa in his life. His twin brother was more then just his little brother, he was his best friend, partner, playmate, and whole world. He loved Lemmy Koopa with every fiber of his being, and vowed he would always be with him, but also protect him from being harmed and be bullies, especially their mean brother Roy Koopa, who would deeply regret it if he ever hurt Lemmy Koopa, he would make sure of that. He grabbed Lemmy Koopa, and start cradling him cutely in his arms.

"I love you, Lem." Iggy Koopa said as he kissed Lemmy Koopa's muzzle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Iggy. I love you too." Lemmy said as he giggled lovingly and blushed cutely, and took off Iggy Koopa's cute black glasses, and put them on his cute face. "Whoa, I can't see hardly anything in these, Iggy. Everything's too blurry!" He said happily as Iggy Koopa chuckled at how adorable his twin was.

"Well, I need those glasses in order, because every looks blurry when I don't wear them silly." Iggy Koopa said as he hugged his twin lovingly.

"Aw... I think you can see me pretty good without them on." Lemmy Koopa said happily and kissed Iggy Koopa on the cheek, and ruffled his cute green hair. "Plus, I think you look super amazing and cool without them on."

Iggy Koopa blushed bright red, and giggled cutely. He couldn't believe that his twin brother thought he looked cool without them on, he always thought his looked silly without them, but Lemmy Koopa thought he looked cool without his glasses, making him blush even more.

"Are you sure I do, Lemmy? Don't I like silly or stupid at all?" Iggy Koopa asked,

"Of course, Iggster. You're the cutest and most cuddly Koopaling in the whole entire world. You're amazing." Lemmy Koopa said happily.

Iggy Koopa smiled lovingly, and kissed Lemmy Koopa on the forehead, making him giggle cutely. Lemmy Koopa smiled lovingly, and snuggled lovingly on his brother's chest, enjoying the warmth and love.

"Oh, Iggy. I feel so warm and secure with you. Don't ever let me go." Lemmy Koopa said as he snuggled more on his brother's chest.

"I won't, Lemmy. You're my world, and I don't think I could live without you." Iggy said softly. "We'll always be together, my beloved brother. I promise."

"I love you, Iggy." Lemmy Koopa said and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Lemmy." Iggy Koopa said and put his glasses back on. "Now, its time I get your special gift wrapped, my best brother."

Iggy Koopa then grabbed some green wrapping paper and a big red bow, and and wrapped up Lemmy Koopa's gift nicely, and placed it under the Christmas tree, before returning to their room, and giving his twin brother another loving hug.

"I love it when you hug me, Iggster." Lemmy Koopa said as he giggled cutely.

"Me too, Lemmy. Me too." Iggy Koopa said lovingly.

Just then, the two saw the old Koopa wizard Kamek enters their room, and saw them giggling, and hugging each other lovingly.*

"I see you two are having fun. I just came to tell you both its time for dinner. Follow me." Kamek said and left the room.

Iggy and Lemmy Koopa both smiled, and walked out of their bedroom, and went into the dinning room to join their family for a feast. They saw their dad and Bowser Jr. sitting at the front of the table and their siblings all siting beside them. They sit down in their seats, and a Koopa Troopa hands them their plates full of food, and two cups of soda.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Bowser Jr. shouted.

They all smiled, and happily ate their food, enjoying the feast.

Hours later, it was bedtime, and Iggy and Lemmy Koopa were heading to their room. Lemmy Koopa started rolling towards his bed, but Iggy Koopa suddenly grabbed him, and hugged him tightly, and starts walking to his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing, Iggster?" Lemmy Koopa asked as he giggled.

"Why don't we sleep together tonight, if you want, Lemmy?" Iggy Koopa told him.

A big and adorable grin appeared of Lemmy Koopa's cute face, and he playfully tackled his brother, and hugged him lovingly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Iggy Koopa said as he laughed, and put his brother into the bed before climbing in himself.

Lemmy Koopa giggled lovingly, and snuggled into the plush bed covers, and grabbed Iggy Koopa's hand. Iggy Koopa smiled lovingly, and cuddled beside Lemmy Koopa, pulling the blanket over them, as they snuggled together.

"Night, night, Iggster. I love you." Lemmy Koopa said as he snuggled closer to his brother, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Lemmy. I love you too. See you in the morning." Iggy Koopa said as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Iggy Koopa was suddenly woken up from his overexcited and hyper twin brother jumping on the bed.

"Wake up, Iggster!" Lemmy Koopa shouted happily. "Its Christmas! Its Christmas!"

Iggy Koopa yawned cutely, and opened up his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, and put them on to see his brother still jumping on bed happily.

"Good morning, Lemmy." Iggy Koopa said as he chuckled. "I see you're already excited."

"I sure am, Iggy. Come on, let's go open presents!" Lemmy Koopa shouted and grabbed Iggy Koopa's hand.

Iggy Koopa smiled, and got out of the bed, and ran to the living room with his brother. They already saw Bowser Jr. and the siblings are at the tree opening their presents. Larry Koopa got a new soccer ball and some new video games, Roy Koopa got a punching bag and some weights, Wendy O. Koopa got some makeup and a new mirror, Ludwig von Koopa got a new piano and a magic paintbrush, Bowser Jr. got a new Koopa Clown Car, some video games, and a water gun, Iggy Koopa got a new laser gun, some new tools, and chemistry set, and finally Lemmy Koopa got a brand new circus ball, and some new toys.

"This is great, Iggster! I got some great new toys." Lemmy said as he rolled around on his new circus ball.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Lemmy" Iggy Koopa said and smiled. "But there's still one last gift to open up, and its yours, bro."

"Oooh, what is it, Iggster?" Lemmy Koopa asked putting on a cute face and adorable toothy smile.

Iggy Koopa giggled, and handed him a big green present with a big red on the top of the box. "Here you go, Lemmy." He said to his brother.

Lemmy Koopa smiled, and started opening the present, excited to see what is inside. He opened up the box, and gasped in utter surprise at what he saw inside, as joyful tears poured from his cute eyes. Inside the box, a beautifully crafted wind-up Koopa Troopa toy that was completely custom. He saw the wind-up key on its shell, and started turning it, and when he finished turning it the wind-up Koopa Troopa started dancing around happily, making Lemmy Koopa giggle.

"There's more to it, bro." Iggy Koopa said smiling.

The wind-up Koopa Troopa then opened up its mouth, and spit out some candy, which Lemmy Koopa happily grabbed and ate it. The wind-up toy then started to play with him, making him laugh happily.

"Oh, Iggy. Thank you so much." Lemmy Koopa said as he hugged his twin brother tightly. "I love it."

"Aw, you're welcome, Lemmy. I designed him myself, just for you. He'll be a playmate to you when I'm busy working on some inventions, and he's full of surprises ,and will make sure you're safe." Iggy Koopa said returning the loving hug. "There's something else inside too."

Lemmy Koopa reached down inside the box, and pulled out a bright green and orange colored locket. He opened it up, and saw two heart-warming photos inside the locket. The first one was of him and Iggy Koopa hugging each other lovingly, and the second one was of him being cradled in Iggy Koopa's loving arms like a little baby Koopaling. Lemmy Koopa smiled lovingly, and hugged Iggy Koopa in deep joy, as he cried in joy.

"Oh, Iggy. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! You're my best friend and brother forever, Iggster. I love you with all my heart and soul!" Lemmy Koopa said and bawled in joy as he hugged his brother tighter and tighter.

"Aw, I love you too, Lemmy. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and I'll never stop loving you, not even for one second. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you, Lemmy Koopa." Iggy Koopa said as he cried in joy and kissed his brother on the head.

Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopaling all looked at the cute sight, and they started to tear up at the adorable sight of true brotherly love, even Roy Koopa and Bowser smiled at the sight.

"Aw, now that's what you call true brotherly love right there." Larry Koopa said with a smile on his face.

"It sure is, buddy. Such a touching and loving site." Ludwig von Koopa said.

The end.

* * *

**Now, I finally finished this story before the holidays, which I'm glad I did. Anyway, they're the perfect example of brotherly love, and I think they're true brothers and best friends forever. Anyway, Happy Hoildays my readers, and I hope you all have a nice and safe Christmas and New Year's. **

**Please read and review. I'll post my second Christmas story a little later tomorrow. :)**


End file.
